TheBajanCanadian
Mitchell (Mitch) Donald-Ralph Hughes, also known as Benja '''and '''Bajan '''or by his usernames '''TheBajanCanadian or simply BajanCanadian, is a Barbados-born video-game commentator who is known for his Minecraft videos on YouTube. He is the twelfth and the most recent player of the Minecraft-based YouTube group Team Crafted, along with his friend JeromeASF. He has over 2,000,000 subscribers and 384,929,668 views. He calls his subscribers "Doods." Background . . Name Origin The name "BajanCanadian" refers to "Bajan," the first part of his name, which is a term for an individual from Barbados. The second part, which refers to an individual from Canada, which is where he moved to during his childhood. He took the terms of both heritages to form "BajanCanadian." Skin Design As you all know, Mitch has a character with moderate-lengthed light brown hair and brown eyes. He wears a black and red checkered hoodie with a tan undershirt connected to the hoodie, or just a rolled up sleeve. He wears a white t-shirt underneath the hoodie with a grey necklace with a gold pendant. He also wears blue jeans and red sneakers. Before changing to his current skin, he had a Winnie the Pooh skin.When the days are cold And the cards all fold And the saints we see Are all made of gold When your dreams all fail And the ones we hail Are the worst of all And the blood’s run stale I wanna hide the truth I wanna shelter you But with the beast inside There’s nowhere we can hide No matter what we breed We still are made of greed This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It’s where my demons hide It’s where my demons hide Don’t get too close It’s dark inside It’s where my demons hide It’s where my demons hide Curtain’s call Is the last of all When the lights fade out All the sinners crawl So they dug your grave And the masquerade Will come calling out At the mess you've made Don't wanna let you down But I am hell bound Though this is all for you Don't wanna hide the truth No matter what we breed We still are made of greed This is my kingdom come This is my kingdom come When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It’s where my demons hide It’s where my demons hide Don’t get too close It’s dark inside It’s where my demons hide It’s where my demons hide They say it's what you make I say it's up to fate It's woven in my soul I need to let you go Your eyes, they shine so bright I wanna save that light I can't escape this now Unless you show me how When you feel my heat Look into my eyes It’s where my demons hide It’s where my demons hide Don’t get too close It’s dark inside It’s where my demons hide It’s where my demons hide Trivia *Mitch's channel was once known as The Fridge for his fondess of "Food 'n' Drank." Most noteably, Mitch had an excessive love for various cereal brands. *Mitch likes creating big projects for his channels, such as The Master Quest for AwesomeSauceFilms, Hunger Games 200, and soon to come "Benja & Bacca Olympics". *Mitch's fondness for Hunger Games dates back to Survival Games 1, before the automated servers became popular, where he organized a Youtube Event for lesser-known channels on an original map created by Mitch and a team of builders. *Mitch has owned multiple Minecraft servers all at different times. the bYd server (a survival server), The Fridge (Hunger Games), and most recently The Nexus (Mini-Games). *While Mitch has never appeared in an episode of MachinaRealm's popular "Super Battle Heaven Forever" series, he did win the spinoff "Super Battle Heaven Island" *Mitch has long found an annoyance when he is asked for the time. * Mitch had once got shot in the eye by a Nerf Shotgun in the video 'BajanCanadian Gets Shot in the Eye - LA Vlog w/ Team Crafted' by SSundee. *Mitch's favorite color is red, hence the red checkerd hoodie on his Minecrft character skin. *Mitch was born in March 3 (six days before Jerome). Category:Players Category:Team Crafted Members Category:Replacements